


Elvis has left the building

by tigersharktimes



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Episode Related, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Regret, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: An unexpected tragedy happens.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Elvis has left the building

  
On the day the tragedy happened the world stood still, if only for a microsecond.  
  
Catherine sobbed in a corner. Nick and Sara were standing idly around, blank expressions on their faces. Gil leaned against the wall, frozen. Hodges killed a fly sitting on the table.  
  
The stalemate was disturbed by Brass walking in. His ashen face matched the color of his suit. "The body is with Dr. Robbins now. Are you ready to attend the autopsy?"  
  
"I can't do this," Gil croaked, keeping to the wall.  
  
"But... the evidence...."  
  
"Doesn't matter. He is dead."  
  
"Gil, don't you want to find out who did this?"  
  
"I can't watch _his_ autopsy," Gil hissed, eyes watering. "I just can't." _This is my fault. He is dead because I sent him out there alone. I fed him to the sharks without a second thought._  
  
"Fuck this shit!" Hodges pushed his chair back and stormed out. The squashed mess that was once a flying creature smeared across the table like a scream.  
  
"Oh God!" Sara covered her face, shaking. Nick pulled her into a hug. Catherine continued sobbing.  
  
"I understand," Brass mumbled, squaring his shoulders. "I'll call another lab to send someone over."  
  
"Yes... whatever." Gil wiped his eyes. _Rock'N'Roll never dies._ One tear had escaped his brushing off and was running down his cheek. _But Elvis has left the building._ He slumped to the ground.  
  
Nobody came over to help him up. Every CSI was busy grieving.  
  
The cruel world, though, kept on spinning regardless.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This AU is what could have happened in the episode Fannysmackin' if Greg wasn't lucky enough to survive the brutal attack.   
> Of course our dear boy is very much alive and well. :)


End file.
